All's Fair in Love and War...
by Buns
Summary: Sakura goes to Hong Kong University in hopes of meeting up with Syaoran and continuing their relationship.. But the Clan's against them, and someone's trying to rip them apart. Will they and their relationship survive? Completely S+S, PG for some profani


AN: Hey, minna. It's me. And, umm, on with the story.  
  
WAIT! I forgot this... ::tosses paper out to audience::  
::Audience reads::  
Kon'wa, minna. Go ahead and sue. I'm broke and you won't get anything. I claim full ownership of CCS. Especially Syaoran-chan (^___^). Oooh, I love him. I get why Meiling was such a clingy person with him ::glomps him::. Oh, yeah, did I mention I was a compulsive liar?  
Okay, okay. I give up. CLAMP owns all of them. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE can I have Syaoran for my birthday? They didn't give me anything. ::makes puppy face:: ON WITH THE STORY!  
::End of paper::  
  
WAIT! I forgot... --text-- Means change of scene or flashback or whatever. Pretty self-explanatory.  
--text-- means time past.  
-----------TEXT---------- means beginning (BEGIN) /end (END) of story...  
'Tay? ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
WAIT! I forgot again.. Oh, never mind. ^__^6 Sorry, I forgot what I was gonna say...  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!! (for real this time)  
  
---------------------  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, all by herself in her dorm room, popped a video into her VCR and hit play.  
  
--Video--  
  
"Seijou High! Ichiban!" The girl in the front backflipped off the top of the pyramid and cheered.  
Her auburn ponytail swished around her and her emerald green eyes glinted gaily in the light. "GO SEIJOU HIGH!"  
Everyone was cheering.  
  
"And after this break, we will return with the winners of the cheerleading competition!" announced the man, turning toward the camera.  
  
--After the Commercials--  
  
"And the third place winners are...Nanikero High Cheerleading Team, Co-Captained by Miss Kumashitero Miko and Miss Mikareda Nateshi!"  
  
"In second place, we have...Pakara Heights Cheerleading Team, Captained by Miss Madeshi Naoko!"  
  
"And...The moment we have all been waiting for...The first place winners..."  
  
The auburn haired, emerald eyed girl clasped hands with her friend Rika Sasaki. 'Oh, please please let it be us...'  
  
"Let's hear it for the SEIJOU HIGH CHEERLEADING TEAM FROM TOMOEDA, JAPAN!" the man announced triumphantly.  
  
"KAMI-SAMA, RIKA-CHAN, THAT'S US!" a tall girl exclaimed, ecstatic.  
  
"Captained by Miss KINOMOTO SAKURA! Congratulations to all of you!"  
  
The auburn haired, emerald eyed girl screamed.  
  
"GO SAKURA!" all the other girls lifted the emerald-eyed girl on their shoulders to go and get their trophy.  
  
"And what a triumphant exit Miss Kinomoto has made, she was elected Co-Captain in her Freshman year at Seijou High, and at her Sophomore year, she was elected the youngest ever Singular Captain in the history of all of Seijou High's Athletic Teams. This year's fourth victory for them in a row finds Miss Kinomoto a senior from the school and going to The Hong Kong University to get her degree in teaching." Sakura and her best friends Rika Sasaki, Chiharu Mihara, Naoko Yanagisawa, and Tomoyo Daidouji, along with the other members of the cheerleading squad were cheering in the background.  
  
--Video Ends--  
--Flashback--  
  
Sakura was ecstatic when she ran into Junko Yamashiroto, her Co-Captain in her freshman year.  
  
"Sakura! Great job, you did it, just as I predicted! AND you're coming to HKU? We'll be unbeatable!" Junko exclaimed. "This makes the longest winning streak EVER for a Captain/ex-Co-Captain!"  
  
Sakura couldn't stop grinning. "Domo Arigato gozaimasu, Junko-san! I can't believe it myself!"  
  
"Well, I'll go and celebrate now with my other friends," Junko nodded towards a group behind her composed of four girls and a boy.  
  
Sakura's jaw dropped immediately. "That-That boy..."  
  
"Oh, that's Syaoran, the 'Heartbreaker' of our little group." Junko explained.  
  
"Sy-Syaoran?" Sakura was surprised. She rushed over to Syaoran. "SYAORAN!"  
  
"Oh, Sakura-tenshi." Syaoran enveloped her in a hug as he smiled softly down at her.  
  
'Na..ni?! Syaoran NEVER smiles at anyone ...until...now?' Junko wondered. 'Sakura must be someone special to him.'  
  
"Congratulations, Sakura-chan." Syaoran said softly.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura replied, smiling up at him.  
  
"LI-SAN!" Tomoyo shouted. "Ogenki desu ka?"  
  
"Daijoubu, Tomoyo." Syaoran replied pleasantly. "Ogenki desu ka?"  
  
"Ditto," Tomoyo grinned. "How's life?"  
  
Syaoran got down on his knees in a praying position. "Arigato, Kami-sama, for getting me out of that hellhole where I trained everyday so I could go to college and be normal." he joked.  
  
"Well..." Sakura smirked, "not THAT normal, with, you-know-what."  
  
"True, very true." Syaoran agreed.  
  
"With Touya and all?"  
  
"Yup, I'm glad I don't have to go within a five-mile-radius of your house." Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Aww, Syaoran, I'm hurt." Sakura made a puppy face.  
  
"Just because of Touya. I'm sorry, my Tenshi." Syaoran laughed.  
  
"..." Sakura joked.  
  
"Come, come, cute descendant," Eriol chided, stepping next to them.  
  
Syaoran pulled his cap over his ears and sweatdropped. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he argued.  
  
"Demo, CUTE DESCENDANT, I like it. And you know you shouldn't be so mean to Sakura. I shall get revenge... OH HOHOHOHO!!!" (AN: I love that laugh... OH HOHOHOHO! ^__~6) Eriol luaghed evilly and Tomoyo joined him.  
  
"OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" their voices mixed created a...er...lovely (?) harmony. NOT.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and a forgotten Junko sweatdropped and fell over, anime style.  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
Sakura sighed. 'We were happy and carefree then...'  
  
--Flashback--  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura cuddled deeper into Syaoran's arms.  
  
"Hai, Tenshi?" Syaoran smiled at her.  
  
"Why are you one year my senior in the University?" Sakura queried.  
  
"Oh, I skipped a grade on the Clan's order. So that I wouldn't run into you and I would finish my schooling sooner." Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Apparently, they failed the "Let's make Syaoran avoid the Cardmistress" phase."  
  
Sakura giggled softly. As she fell asleep, she muttered, "Aishiteru, My Little Wolf.. Aishiteru.."  
  
Syaoran answered her gently. "Aishiteru, my Ying Fa. Oyasume nasai."  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
Sakura imagined Syaoran's strong, warm arms around her and sighed wistfully. 'How I wish Syaoran was here..'  
  
Kero was watching from his little corner, even with all the sweets and desserts piled around him. He knew his mistress was unhappy. And he didn't like it one bit. 'That Chinese Gaki.. I can't believe he broke her heart like that. Even if it was unintentional.' The desserts were left forgotten as Kero fumed. '...'  
  
Kero watched his mistress fall asleep, two tears escaping her closed eyelids. And he cried for her. Not much, yet he cried for her.  
  
AN: Hey, minna. So, how do you like it so far? This is only the prologue, this is gonna be ...uh... very good? I hope? Please review. 


End file.
